


Little Baby Bird

by Useronhiatus



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), I'm Sorry, Mentioned Floris | Fundy, Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Not Beta Read, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useronhiatus/pseuds/Useronhiatus
Summary: This wasn't supposed to happen... He was supposed to keep fighting, to keep alive.Techno couldn't lose another brother.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 226
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Little Baby Bird

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry.

Phil was running, he was running faster than he ever has before, his cloak billowing wildly behind him as he kept up his pace. Tears were streaming down his face, his eyes slightly unfocused, but he ignored it. He had to. He had to make it in time, if he didn’t… he didn’t know what he was going to do.

Techno was running besides him, his hair wild as he had neglected to tie it back in his hurry. His feet slammed down on the ground, his legs aching for a break, but the only thing on his mind was the need to arrive.

They had been calmly eating, just having quiet conversations, and throwing jokes at each other, but then Ghostbur had crashed into the small cozy cabin with a panicked look on his face. Technoblade didn’t want to think about what Ghostbur had said after that.

They were drawing nearer, Technoblade could hear Tubbo’s yelling, so he knew they would arrive soon. He could hear the despair and utter sadness and desperation in Tubbo’s voice as he screamed out into the open air.

And then, then he was visible.

Tommy’s body was limp, his face ghostly white, his eyes had gone dull.

He had a sword thrusted through his heart.

“TOMMY!” Phil’s voice was full of desperation, just that one word, and the tears that Techno had fought to keep in were crashing down freely on his face, his heart falling deeper than it ever has before as realization hit.

Phil was running, his feet carrying him over to where Tubbo was hunched over Tommy, Phil immediately took Tommy’s hand as he tried to feel for a pulse, anything to give hope of him waking up. But at the agonizing wail that Phil let out, Techno guessed he hadn’t been able to find anything.

Techno began moving again, falling down besides where Phil was clenching Tommy’s hand, and Tubbo was clinging to his friend desperately. Techno’s tears fell blindly down on Tommy’s lifeless body, his hands were shaking as he took Tommy’s other hand.

Ghostbur was behind them soon enough as well, his own tears cascading down, dissipating before they could touch Tommy. Tubbo was still wailing besides him, his voice disappearing as silent cries took over him instead. Around them, Techno realized other people had begun showing up, people like Ranboo and Fundy.

Techno glanced at Tommy, before looking up with newfound hatred in his eyes.

“Who was it?! Who killed him?!” Techno’s voice was filled with unfiltered anger and malice, his hand going to where his sword was, intent on killing the one who took his brother’s final life. “That was his last life! Who the fuck was it?!”

No one spoke up, and Techno was growing impatient. The voices were screaming at him to find the murderer, to find them and give them a slow agonizing death. No one spoke up.

“There’s a note…” Ghostbur’s voice was cautious, as well as filled with unbridled sadness. Techno looked to where he was pointing and took the small note out of Tommy’s pocket.

_Hey, when you read this, I’ll probably be dead… wow that’s, that’s cliché huh? Anyways, I wanted to write this to say sorry. I want to say sorry for every wrongdoing I’ve done… I’m sorry I started the disc war, I’m sorry I started so many wars in general. It was never the right thing to do, and I don’t really expect any of you to forgive me._

_To whoever reads this, can you say goodbye to my dad for me? And my brothers? And please, please say goodbye to Tubbo for me. God, I should’ve done so much more for Tubbo… I really messed this server up, huh? I’m sorry, genuinely sorry._

_Maybe I’ll finally get lots of women in the afterlife! Maybe I’ll see Henry there, and maybe I’ll finally be with Wilbur again._

_Please, burn all the how to sex books, I really do not want that to be my legacy._

_Goodbye for now! Maybe, maybe we’ll all see each other in the afterlife._

_TommyInnit - The Biggest Man You Ever Knew._

Fresh tears were spilling from Techno’s eyes as he finished the letter, his own small sobs escaping him as he finally crumpled fully down next to Tommy’s lifeless body.

Why be strong when the one you were strong for isn’t there to see it?

Techno hated the way the air filled with the potent smell of iron. He hated the way the color red looked right now, the way it was dancing around in his vision everywhere he looked. He hated the way that the grass underneath them was soaked with something that wasn’t water.

He hated the way he could feel the warmth seep out of the hand in his.

The voices were still screaming at him. They were demanding blood; they were demanding that he find the killers and make life a living hell for them. But he chose to ignore them, he needed to keep his focus on Tommy right now, he needed to focus on his little brother.

The little brother who would pester him for fighting tips, the little brother who would always copy his attacks, the little brother who admired him more than he admired anyone else. The little brother who was alive only few hours ago but was now reduced to a cold husk.

Techno moved one of his hands, his fingers trembling, and he softly closed Tommy’s eyelids, the pale complexity of the other’s face was frightening, and Techno knew he wasn’t going to be able to have a good night’s sleep in years.

Why did it have to be his family? Why did both of his brother’s have to die on this godforsaken server? Would Tommy even have the luxury of coming back as a happy-go-lucky ghost? Was he gone forever?

Sobs rang out through the clearing where they were, small water droplets falling from the sky as it also wept for its lost child. The water burned against Techno, but he ignored it, his focus solely on Tommy.

“Come on, little bird, please wake up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! You can vent your feelings in the comments :]


End file.
